Propose
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Kululu is trying to propose to Angol Mois. But he's experiencing many trials along the way.


**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt frog.**

**I felt like writing something cute and fluffy for Kulumois so here you go!**

* * *

Kululu nervously twitched his fingers. Who knew this could be so hard? He never knew that it would be this hard. If he had known he would have never ever even started dating.

He mentally reminded himself to figure out time travel so he could warn his younger self about the future.

"Kululu? Is something wrong?" Angol Mois asked, sitting on the picnic blanket that they had. He and Angol Mois had been dating for roughly six months now after he had off-handily asked and she responded with a sure. And then they dated. Anyway, there comes a time in every man's life where he must take the next step…

"Shut up, narrator!" Kululu hushed.

"Um..?" Angol Mois looked at him confused. Kululu just shook his head and swallowed.

"Nothing's wrong." Kululu lied. Angol Mois smiled and went back to looking at the clouds.

"Um…" He knew girls liked this in a romantic setting he just couldn't bear to ask the question. "What's your favorite food?" He changed the subject from the question he was going to ask.

"It's oranges. Remember?" Angol Mois asked. Kululu turned away.

"Yeah…" He trailed off his hands still behind his back holding the ring box that he had made, that he had programmed to look like an origami box to anyone who saw it besides Angol Mois and him. Incase someone happened upon it.

He decided to wait awhile while they ate some picnic food. Eventually, though the end of the picnic drew closer and Kululu knew his deadline was closer.

"M-moa-chan…" He started, "Um…Do you ever think about the future?" He tried to ask a subtle question.

"Yeah. All the time." Angol Mois smiled.

"W-well, I've been thinking about uh…My future quite a bit, lately and I was wondering if…." Kululu trailed off swallowing nervously, "Would you m-…" At that moment Giroro barreled to the ground on his hovercraft.

"This is where you were Kululu! Thank god." Giroro panted heavily as if he had been looking all over the world for Kululu.

Kululu's eye twitched in annoyance. He had almost finished the blasted words and Giroro had to ruin it!

"What do you want?" Kululu asked annoyed.

Giroro handed Kululu the animal animalizer gun.

"It's out of juice." He said simply.

"Couldn't you have waited till I was back in my lab?" Kululu asked.

"No. This is of the utmost importance." Giroro answered, "Natsumi's prom at school is coming up you see…." He looked to see Angol Mois behind him, "What's she doing here?"

"Oh. Me and Kululu were having like a picnic! It was fun!" She smiled. Giroro raised a brow confused.

"You…Were?" Giroro did not seem to be able to process the idea of Kululu picnicking.

Kululu growled in annoyance. Well, one plan was ruined. He mentally reminded himself to humiliate Giroro at the prom.

-The next day—

Kululu was attempting yet again to say the fateful words. This time he had taken Angol Mois to a café hoping to blend in with the other aliens in the crowd. He waited for Angol Mois to order and then took the opportunity to pounce.

He grabbed her hand and avoided eye contact.

"Ku, ku, ku…Um…" He forgot what he was going to say just as he usually did whenever they had bodily contact, he let go. "There's a uh…very important question I want to ask you…." He admitted awkwardly and fumbling.

"There is? I'm listening." Angol Mois stared at him and for a moment everything was all right and sweet and happy.

"I was wondering if you would ma-" A loud bang happened at the door.

Western music started playing.

"Give me all your sweets." Tamama ordered coming into the café with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat and toothpick in his mouth.

"It's him! The candy outlaw of Japan!" The clerks all put their hands up and hid behind the counter.

Tamama laughed and devoured EVERYTHING.

Kululu and Angol Mois both anime-sweat dropped and quietly left the scene of such a big lipped alligator moment. They never spoke of that date again.

-The next week-

Kululu tried a different tact. He decided to take out the ring first so at least he wouldn't be able to avoid the question again.

On the mountain top he and Angol Mois were on, he quietly got down on one knee. He had specifically chosen an angol gem for this ritual hoping to appeal to her culture.

He opened the ring box as she looked at him oddly. Almost like she was sick.

"Angol Mois, will you…" The ring absorbed Angol Mois and enlarged around her. "Ku, ku, ku…Crap, I got an angol stone…W-well….I feel stupid…"

Eventually he freed Angol Mois from her imprisonment.

-Two days later—

Kululu tried yet again to propose. He knew this time he had a diamond ring and it wouldn't devour Angol Mois as it had before.

During a fireworks show in Oku-Tokyo he awkwardly entwined their fingers. "Ku….These fireworks sure have a lot of zinc, sulfur, sodium, oxygen, lithium and other chemicals in them, don't they?" Kululu asked

"Yeah! They're really pretty too!" Angol Mois smiled. Kululu lost himself in that smile.

He shook himself awake to ask her his question.

"Lately, I've been trying to ask you something…Well, Moa-chan….We've been together a lot whether I like it or not and I was wondering if…"

Before he finished a wild Keroro ran between them.

"The vendor sold me a rare Gundam model! Isn't this great! Moa-dono, you have to help me buy more! I need your larger arms to carry it!" Keroro ordered.

Angol Mois seemed caught by surprise.

"All right, Uncle." She agreed, "Sorry, Kululu, I'll try to be quick." She promised. She left and he didn't gain the courage to try again the entire night.

Kululu had felt that he lost the most in that attempt.

-Another day soon after—

Kululu decided that one of the factors in his failures was his comrades getting in the way. So before Angol Mois could even say no. He built a teleport machine to transport them for their next date to the Eiffel tower in Paris.

Eventually he and Angol Mois settled down to look at the sunrise together. He felt the correct atmosphere and time was certainly right. After all, he had invented a watch to measure romantic atmosphere just for this event.

"You know, I hate most things…" He began. Angol Mois looked at him confused of where he was going with this. "But I don't hate you…In fact, I hate to admit this, but I enjoy your company quite a bit." Kululu felt he was going in the right direction with this. He decided that he'd have to make a sacrifice for romantic atmosphere. He looked into her eyes, but hated every minute of it. "You're very important to me, and I don't think life would be quite as enjoyable without you…Ku, ku, ku…"

"Kululu…" Angol Mois seemed quite happy with his oddly affectionate mood.

"Life wouldn't be anything without you and because of that I was wondering if you'd sha—" He stopped when he heard a small giggle.

"Shush, Koyuki-dono. He'll hear you." A familiar voice that he couldn't quite remember hushed. He looked up and spotted the pair of ninjas watching him.

"That was very romantic, Kululu-dono." Dororo complimented realizing Kululu knew where he was.

Kululu fumed.

"What are you doing in Paris?" Angol Mois oddly was the only one to ask the sensible question.

"We have a hobby of observing people's secrets. Where privacy was needed we invaded it!" Koyuki admitted. Before Kululu could murder them with some sort of invention they turned into leaves and vanished.

Kululu wondered if he'd ever be able to propose.

The answer was no. Never.

The next 127 times he attempted, be it if he was in London, Venice, Hong Kong, Keron, Seattle, or anywhere else, one of his teammates was always there to ruin it, or an object would fall on him.

He hated the cows the most.

Why had Giroro's disease of comedy infected him?

He buried his head in his hands in annoyance while Keroro was talking during the invasion meeting.

"Are you all right, Kululu?" Angol Mois asked noticing he wasn't looking to well.

"What the heck is wrong with the world? It's as if everyone is against me! I just can't do this properly or romantically!" Kululu growled

"Do what?" Angol Mois asked. Kululu realizing Angol Mois was there gave up on everything. He gave up on trying to do this properly, his shyness to spit it out, and his desire to keep their relationship top secret. After 132 attempts he was done. He grabbed Angol Mois right then and there and thrust a ring box into her hand.

"Marry me." He requested. Angol Mois's jaw dropped open.

"W-what?" She asked feeling as if she hadn't heard properly.

"Ku, ku, ku. I asked you to marry me. Do you accept or not?" Kululu asked bluntly. Angol Mois was silent for a moment, just in pure shock.

"Y-yes…" She squeaked out quietly. "YES!" She said louder. She hugged Kululu, tears of joy streaming down her face as she repeated the word over and over in shock.

Kululu wrapped his arms after slipping a diamond ring around her finger sighing satisfied he had finally gotten it done and that she had accepted. Honestly, he had been worried that she wouldn't.

"Congratulations, Kululu." Keroro started applauding in the background not all that surprised.

"Yeah. It's surprising that you'd concede defeat by proposing in front of all of us." Giroro clapped as well.

"Especially when you were going through great lengths to keep your relationship with that woman a secret. I support you two by the way." Tamama whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kululu seemed to not understand how they knew about his and Angol Mois's relationships. "How do you know about me and Moa-chan…?"

"We've known for months now. It was kind of obvious with all the flirting you two did in front of us." Keroro admitted. "And when Giroro saw you at the ring shop we automatically inferred what you were doing and decided to get back at you for all the mean things you've done to us."

"I was totally not going to the ring shop to shop for my own ring for Natsumi!" Giroro denied blushing.

"You…Were ruining all that purposely?" Kululu said the words slowly processing them.

"Yeah! And it was really fun and funny! There was only one time we didn't get you, and that was one you screwed up on your own. Me and the Private were going to come in tango dancing and inviting you." Keroro teased.

"You…Ruined all that…Purposely…" Kululu repeated again in a fit of shock. He finally awoke from it.

"Just a sec, Moa-chan…" He pushed her off of him. He then pressed a button for all weapons of his lab to lock come up into the room and lock onto his comrades.

They all regretted messing with Kululu for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Well, that was awkwardly fluffy. I wanted to try writing something with two characters already in a relationship.**

**I'm wondering if I should do their wedding too and horribly torture Kululu like this a bit.**

**I feel so accomplished to actually be nice to them for once!**

**There's a happy ending!**

**Please review!**


End file.
